ASOIAF Randomness
by GendryandAryabelongtogether
Summary: A series of prompt-related oneshots which contains various characters and timelines. 'M' just to be safe. If you have a prompt, review or PM me :)
1. Trains

**A/N: So I've decided to do a multi-chapter prompts-based drabble fic :D  
There will be different characters, prompts and times (either books, post-ADWD or modern AU). LottieDot has given me the first chapter prompt.**

**Prompt: Trains  
Time: Modern AU  
Pairing: Arya and Gendry**

Arya was waiting for her train to arrive to take her back to university. She instantly regretted leaving her car at campus while she had gone home for the weekend, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

The train arrived and Arya got on it, groaning inside when she realised almost every seat was full. She made her way through the carriage, mumbling apologies to people she bumped into and found, right at the end, a spare seat next to a man with black hair, working on a laptop.

"Mind if I sit there?" Arya asked and he glanced up at her with blue, blue eyes before nodding, turning back to his laptop. Arya sat and watched him curiously, the concentration on his face paramount. "What are you working on?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Nothing important," the man murmured, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Fine," Arya said with a shrug. She was just making conversation for the five hour ride to King's Landing and she was being snubbed. She felt the guy look at her before he sighed.

"It's research for a law firm," he said. Arya looked back at him, a swooping sensation in her stomach as he held her gaze for a moment before turning back to the laptop.

The train started moving and Arya leaned back, bracing herself for the long trip. "I'm researching old cases for my assignment," he clarified.

"Oh?" Arya asked, mildly interested. "Are you at university then?"

"In my last year," Gendry replied with a smile. Arya pouted in response.

"I'm only in my second year," she sighed.

"What are you studying?" Gendry asked.

"Law," Arya replied with a smile. Gendry looked surprised.

"Where at?" he asked.

"King's Landing Uni," she answered.

"I knew you looked familiar," Gendry said with a smile. "I've seen you around there."

"Any pointers on how to survive the next two years?" Arya asked.

"Just don't overwork," Gendry told her. "Give yourself a break, go out a bit." He smirked and turned back to his laptop.

"What cases are you researching?" Arya asked.

"Just the one," Gendry said. "It's only one case I have to do for the assignment. I'm doing the murder of Rhaegar Targaryen."

"Interesting," Arya replied. "We're still learning the different laws this semester and then we're moving onto recent cases. I love cold cases though, the ones that haven't been solved."

"So do I," Gendry said with a smile. "Rhaegar Targaryen's death was unsolved which is why I chose it. Who's your lecturer?"

"Renly Baratheon," Arya replied. "He's pretty cool. Looks a lot like you though." Gendry shrugged.

"Everyone has a twin somewhere in the world," he said. They lapsed into comfortable silence, Gendry working on his laptop and Arya pulling out her law textbook.

The train stopped at King's Landing four and a half hours later and Arya and Gendry grabbed their things and followed some people off.

"Wait up!" the man called and Arya turned to him. He stopped next to her and held out his hand. "I'm Gendry Waters."

"Arya Stark," Arya replied, shaking his hand. Gendry smiled at her.

"Do you want to grab a coffee with me tomorrow?" he asked. "I know this awesome place that does the best coffee in King's Landing." Arya cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"I'd love to," she answered. She held her hand out and Gendry handed her his phone where she entered her number before handing it back to him. "Call me," she said and Gendry nodded. Arya smiled and walked away, thinking that trains weren't so bad after all.

**A/N: First prompt is finished. If you have a prompt, name the time, the characters you want and the prompt in a review or PM :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've got another prompt :) This is the prompt by CadetheSlowpoke1:**

**Gendry is living with Robert and older than Joffrey and the others. Ned is called to help fat lump of lard Robert and Arya and Gendry stuff. Only Tyrion is trying to get Cersei and Joffrey proven as incest because he hates her.**

**Timeline: Modern AU  
Characters: Ned, Tyrion, Robert, Cersei, Arya, Gendry, Joffrey.  
Pairings: Gendry/Arya**

Ned Stark sighed wearily as he finished Robert's paperwork for the day. He was about to turn off the desk lamp when there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Ned called. He was surprised to see Tyrion Lannister with a large manila envelope.

"Are we alone?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes," Ned replied. "What is it?"

"I have proof that Joffrey is my brother's bastard," Tyrion said, sitting in front of the desk and handing Ned the envelope.

"He's Cersei's son," Ned said with a furrowed brow. "Why are you calling him Jaime's?" Tyrion leaned forward.

"Because Jaime and Cersei are lovers," Tyrion said bluntly.

"That's…unbelievable," Ned said. "Cersei may be a horrible woman but that-"

"Look at the children she allegedly had with Robert," Tyrion said. "And then look at Robert's bastard. Do the children she and Robert have together look remotely like Baratheons?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. My boys and Sansa look like Cat's side of the family." Tyrion leaned forward.

"I know you hold Robert in high regard Ned, but Joffrey is not his son. Cersei and Jaime have been fucking for who knows how long and the proof is in that envelope." Ned raised an eyebrow at Tyrion, but eventually curiosity won out and he opened the envelope, pulling out reports and photographs.

"These are children that Robert has had with his flings over the years," Tyrion said in a rush. "The most recent is Barra who lives at King's Landing. Mya is the eldest, even older than Gendry and she lives at the Vale. Edric lives with Stannis…"

Ned couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Cersei hated her husband, but her brother? It was too far-fetched…to…possible…Ned thought back to Joffrey and noticed he was the spitting image of his uncle (Father?) Jaime. His boys back at Winterfell at least had some of his looks and traits to mark them as Starks but Joffrey seemed all Jaime in looks and all Cersei in personality.

Tyrion watched as Ned drew the same conclusion he had come to. Stark wasn't an idiot which was the reason Tyrion had come to him with this information. Ned looked at Tyrion and stood up. "This information needs to go straight to Robert," he said. Tyrion stood as well and followed Ned out the door, inwardly rejoicing his bitch of a sister's impending doom.

As they walked along one of the corridors of the mansion, Tyrion caught Ned's youngest girl Arya meander her way quietly and sneakily to Gendry's room and smirked, noticing that Ned hadn't caught on. _Everyone but Ned knows about Arya and Gendry and what they get up to, _he thought. Even if Ned did know, there was nothing he could do about it – Arya was over eighteen after all and therefore free to be with whomever she wanted.

They turned into another corridor and walked to the end where Tyrion knew Robert was and stopped outside the door. "You go on," Tyrion said to Ned. "He doesn't trust me as much as you." Ned nodded and knocked on the door and Tyrion waited for him to enter the room before walking back down to Gendry's room and knocking twice. There was a scuffling sound inside and the door opened, Gendry blinking down at Tyrion. "What is it?" he asked. "Is it dad?"

"It's actually about Ned," Tyrion said gravely. "I'm afraid he knows."

"Knows what?" Gendry asked, though Tyrion noticed his eyes dart quickly up and down the corridor.

"He knows about Arya being pregnant," Tyrion said. "And he is furious. You should have heard him boy, he was ready to castrate you with a blunt knife." All colour drained from Gendry's face and he looked behind him in panic.

"I'm not pregnant!" Arya shouted, coming out of the wardrobe and glaring at Tyrion who was smirking. "And that was a nasty trick Lannister!"

"So sorry Stark, but how else was I going to get you out of there?" Tyrion asked, watching colour slowly come back to Gendry's face.

"What's going on?" Arya demanded.

"Your father is telling his father," Tyrion gestured to the rapidly relieved-looking Gendry, "about a matter concerning my sister, brother and nephew. I suggest you sleep in your own room for tonight, lest your father finds out that you actually never sleep there." Tyrion was enjoying embarrassing the youngest Stark girl immensely as she shared a panicked look with Gendry before composing herself.

"I'm nineteen," she said. "I don't have to ask dad's permission to sleep with someone."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Tyrion said. "Everyone but your father knows about you and Gendry and I really would rather your father didn't die of a heart attack from finding you two in bed together…I rather think the whole case would be…difficult to clean up." Arya glared at Tyrion before going out of the room and Tyrion smirked at Gendry before shouting could be heard.

"THAT BITCH WAS FUCKING HER BROTHER?" Robert roared.

**A/N: I hope I did that one okay, it was a little difficult to write but I think I got it :) CadetheSlowpoke1 was right; it was a quick oneshot. Remember, if you have any prompts you have in mind, message me or let me know in a review. It can be modern AU, canon books or post-ADWD with any characters and pairings from ASOIAF :)**


End file.
